Recently, wearable devices have emerged. Wearable devices have generally appeared in the form of glasses connected to smartphones or as bands worn on the wrist and, in recent years, have also been able to operate independently of smartphones.
Further, as the wearable device-related technology has been developed, wearable devices may be implemented to have other shapes, such as a helmet worn on the head, in addition to glasses or a band worn on the wrist.
Meanwhile, when an accident such as a fire or an injury in a remote area occurs, in the case of an affected person waiting for rescue or a rescuer about to enter the scene of the accident to aid the affected person, accurate judgment regarding the current status of the event having caused the accident or risks which will be faced by rescuers, as well as the current status of the affected person, may be required to prevent further damage from occurring and to allow the affected person to be safely rescued.
For example, when a fire has occurred in the middle stories of a building consisting of a plurality of stories, in order for a person removed from the scene of the fire by a certain distance to save another person in danger in the fire scene, the person needs to judge a situation at the scene of the fire accurately to determine a safe, quick rescue method, and may determine the current state of the person at the scene of the fire accurately to determine a precise rescue time.
In general, a person distant from an endangered person may use cell phones or radios to receive information on the surroundings or physical condition of the endangered person. However, these methods are difficult to use in the case that urgent rescue is required in the above-mentioned fire or injury situation, as well as in the case that it is impossible to perform remote communications or perform communications in real time, or if it is only possible to transmit information regarding the situation with audio or visual data. Thus, it may be difficult to accurately send information on the surroundings or physical condition of an endangered person to others over a long distance.
As a concrete example of such a situation, accidents occurred because, when rescuers entered the World Trade Tower in the September 11 terrorist attacks and rescued people in the accident situation, accurate information regarding the situation at the site and the current status of endangered persons was not sent to a rescue center, such that the rescuers, as well as people at the site of the accident, were in danger, or died.
As described above, events and accidents continue to occur around us. In addition, even though information regarding the physical condition or surroundings of endangered persons needs to be frequently sent to others in a remote location, a technology for a person distant from an endangered person to accurately determine the situation in the surroundings or physical condition of endangered persons does not exist.
Thus, as a method for solving such a problem, a need exists for a means for enabling a person in a predetermined environment to accurately transmit his or her situation or physical condition to a person at a distant location using images. On the other hand, there is a demand for a means for enabling a person at a distant location to free a specific person from a predetermined environment or to accurately confirm information on the surroundings or physical condition of the specific person in order to aid the specific person.